


It's better together

by exodus



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Sorry guys, period stuff??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exodus/pseuds/exodus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarissa is one of those types who experience gut-wrenching cramps, and she cannot find a solace OR 'the one where Jace goes against Clary's one and only 'time of the month' rule because he loves her and wants to comfort her'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's better together

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble for my beautiful friend Keely (on tumblr as be1lamyb1ake) as she is going through that shit time of the month. Hope you guys like it!!

For the first five hours of her day, from eight in the morning to one in the afternoon, she lay in bed and groaned at the ceiling. Clary knew that when she stood up her day would become even worse, so she thought it would be best not to get up at all.   
                Jocelyn had come in with tea twice before leaving for work, trying to get her to get out of bed and push through the pain, but Clary’s only responses were thanking her for the warm drink then flipping her off when she suggested such absurdities again.   
                Netflix was her safe haven, or course. On awful days like these she felt it best to marathon a series and then go to bed early. She tried birth control, but it never really helped and it always left her mother suspicious if her periods were the only reason. As well, sometimes Isabelle and her would sync and sit together watching Grease and Pulp Fiction, eating rocky road ice cream and bitching about their boyfriends.   
                Above all else, nothing Clarissa could think of would take her mind off the burning ache in her stomach. She had Googled every possible solution to her horrible, cramp problem and none of them worked; the heating pad on her lower back, the fruit-infused water, even boycotting cold foods and caffeine. And as much as Isabelle begged, Clary just couldn’t draw up a rune to cease further cramps from crippling her for 7 days of the month.  
                The worst thing that Clary could ever possibly think of is anybody aside from Izzy and her mother seeing her in this state. One day, when her mother wasn’t home, Luke knocked on her door to ask her if she needed anything, in which she promptly through a pillow at him when he tried to open it. By now, everyone had learned not to bother her on the first, or sometimes the second as well, day of her period.   
                Which is why, after Jocelyn left, she was terrified of the footsteps she heard padding around in her house. Luke wasn’t here, and she knew Simon wouldn’t let himself in during this time of the month. Clarissa wanted to get out of bed but she knew if she threw a kick at whoever it was, she would have to stop and go to the bathroom for the _tenth time that day_.  How embarrassing that would be. She thought about texting Jace but he already told her how busy he was going to be today, and how he was sorry that he hadn’t had much time for her. At first, she thought it was lucky, or maybe even a bit ‘coincidental’, that he wouldn’t have time to come see her during her ‘time of the month’. But now she was regretting her happiness, as she heard the steps on the stairs. How menacing did she look, lying in bed with a cold cloth on her forehead and pillows surrounding her, holding up her stele? Not very menacing at all, but it was all she could do in this situation. The steps got closer. _Maybe I could scare them off with period talk and maybe standing up WOULD be a good idea_ , she thought, begging for it to be okay. There was a knock. _Intruders knock now?_  
                “I heard you were in need of some ice cream?” A voice called from outside the door. Clary deflated and sighed, laughing and shouting, “Come in, loser!”  
                He smirked as he walked in, holding two spoons and two different ice creams, peanut butter chocolate and mint chocolate chip. Jace shut the door and sat beside her handing her the peanut butter chocolate bucket and a spoon, and opening up her laptop.  
                “You know how much I dislike you being here during this time…” Clary dragged off, putting her head on his shoulder.  
                “And you know how much I don’t care about that,” he scoffed, searching in Netflix and finding an action movie to watch. She would have protested, but all she really cared about was that he had come to see her, despite the fact he had done it in a very unconventional way.   
                “You know you scared the crap out of me, right?” She asked, punching his shoulder. He ignored her, and retorted with, “Have you even left your bed today?”  
                Rolling her eyes, she stood up to show him that she could and immediately regretted it. Like a waterfall, she cursed gravity, aloud of course, as she hobbled to her bathroom.  Showering and changing, she returned only minutes later with wet hair and a scowl.   
                “You did this to me,” she breathed, angrily crawling back into her bed beside him.  
                “I also changed your sheets. And before you freak out at me, I used to do this for Izzy all the time. Now shut up, Sucker Punch is on,” her boyfriend explained, and she felt a rush of embarrassment and thankfulness. Clary thought she would have preferred a intruder to see her in this state.   
                “You know… Sucker Punch isn’t really an action movie,” she moaned curling into his side. She grasped his shirt in her hands as her cramps flared up.  
                “Shut up, it so is; plus, hot chicks.”  
                She punched his side again as he laughed, and she thought maybe having him with her wasn’t as bad as she thought it was going to be.


End file.
